Hide and Seek
by Jeraina
Summary: What's going on when Jack finds K-Unit scrambled around her livingroom floor? A Ficlet/Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Hide and Seek

Her laugh broke the silence. "Ok, would someone like to explain the situation for me?" Jack asked as she watched the four SAS men scrambled around her living room floor. The latino man coughed as he stood up from where he'd been crawling on the floor. "Ms. Starbright, I assume? Hi, I'm Wolf, the head of Cu- Alex' unit from training. "Yes, I know. We have met." She could have sworn the man blushed a little. "Now I would just like to know what is the whole unit doing crawling around my living room."

Other men stood up, too. The readheaded on stepped forward. "We are playing hide and seek with Alex," he said cheerfully, earning a killer stare from Wolf. "Great going there, Eagle, now we definitely don't look like idiots," he growled. "Oh, guys! Did you hear that? Our Wolfie had learned sarcasm from Cub," Eagle exclaimed clapping his hands.

"So if you're playing hide and seek, then why are you all in the same room?" Jack brought the subject back and the men looked at each others. "Well," now it seemed to be the Scottish one's turn to talk. "we did search the whole house, and this was the room where we counted so we thought we might have overlooked it."

"But Jack," Ben walked to her. "You don't look at all surprised to hear that we were playing hide and seek with your teenage ward." He smiled at her wondering what was off. Jack laughed again. "That's not weird at all. Alex and Tom come up with the weirdest bets and when it's about money, Alex is ready to do pretty much anything," she smiled at them as the members of K-unit tried to process this information about Cub.

Before anyone had time to say another word, they heard the front door, so all of them walked to the hall to meet widely grinning Cub. "Had pretty hard time, eh?" he said smugle as his mates oggled at him mouths open. "Is there any idea in doing this at all if you're not going by the rules?" Wolf yelled at him, throwing his hands around in frustration that they'd made fools of themselves. Cub just cocked his head oh-so-innocently. "What do you mean not going by the rules?" he asked them as the epitome of innocence.

"Like you don't know! We especially told you not to hide outside!"

"That is not quite right."

"What do you mean?" Wolf asked charging towards Alex, who jumped to a side.

"Well, the words you used were 'Fine, as long as you don't walk out the door.' And I didn't, the window in the living room was open, remember?"

Suddenly it all came clear to the K-unit and Wolf attacked Cub again who just laughed and ran off yelling something about being more careful how you put your words.

"So, tea anyone?" Jack asked the rest of the unit.


	2. Hide and Seek - Round 2

"Where is the brat?" Wolf's roar could be heard long before he walked into the room. His hands were in tight fists, clearly yearning to smack a certain young agent to head. His hair had a slight but clearly noticeable tint of pink to it. "Hello there, Wolf." Fox greeted his former team leader from where he was sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Stop with the act, I know he's here." Wolf growled as he started going through a drawer closest to the door, throwing stuff out as if he expected Cub to be able to fit into one of the drawers.

"What makes you think so?" Fox asked, not moving a finger to stop him or help him. He just lied there and enjoyed the show. "You're the easy way out." Wolf muttered, almost to himself. "You always cover for him without asking an explanation; it's clear he came to you." He proceeded to search under the bed.

"I think it suits you rather well." Fox smirked, earning a warning look from Wolf that made him raise his hands to shield himself. "But I keep telling you, you won't find him here." His eyes looked sincere, and the way he shook his head with a small smile on his face made Wolf almost think he was telling the truth. But he couldn't trust Fox when it came to matters concerning Cub, so he kept looking instead. He headed to a closet next and started throwing more stuff to the floor to get a better look inside.

"Fine!" Fox finally exclaimed. "Stop throwing my things around, he's in that closet." He pointed a finger to a closet not far from Wolf, but the latino looked at him for few seconds before storming out of the room murmuring something about looking elsewhere.

Fox walked to the closet and opened it to see Alex sitting on a gym bag. "All clear now, you can come out before he decides to keep looking for you here." Alex walked out and straightened his clothes. "For a moment there I thought you were going to rattle me out." He commented, smiling at Ben like you smiled to a trust-worthy companion.

"I thought about it for a moment but only because I thought it might be for your own good." Fox confessed. "You do realize that he's not going to give up and the longer he searches, the angrier he gets? You'll have nowhere to hide."

"Nah, he won't kill me," Alex returned with a shrug of his shoulders.

"True, but he's likely to hurt you very bad."

"Only if he can catch me." Alex grinned at him before tiptoeing to the door to check if the way was clear. When he hurried out, Fox yelled after him, "So I shouldn't expect this to be over anytime soon?"

"I wouldn't," Alex yelled back before running away after there was an ear-breaking scream of his name. Fox didn't bother himself with the situation after that and it wasn't until the next morning when he saw Alex. The teenager was sitting at the kitchen table, munching a toast. Fox wished him good morning as he passed him on his way to the coffeemaker. "Judging by the shape you're in, I guess you managed to avoid Wolf." Alex looked very well rested and seemed to be in a good mood.

"It wasn't that hard." the kid told him smugly, putting butter on another slice of toast. "Don't take it too easy, you can never-" his speech was interrupted by a loud bang as a door was slammed open with such strength that it hit the wall. The bang was followed by a set of heavy foot steps that made their way to the kitchen.

Wolf was the complete opposite of Alex, he had dark rings under his eyes and he looked exhausted. "Cub," the name came out like a growl; long and low. Wolf's angry eyes locked on the kid whose smug grin melted away and was replaced with a nervous smile. There was only one way out of the kitchen.


End file.
